custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air (Thevideotour1's version)
Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on March 18, 1994. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn all about transportation, like on land, water or air. '''Educational Theme: '''Transportation '''The Footage Segment: '''Different Types of Transportation Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Morgan (Tiffany Burton) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Sakis (Toby Scott Ganger) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Heather (Alexandra Picatto) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Other People () * Mother () * Father () * Baby Girl () Songs # Barney Theme Song (Performed by Kids) # The Transportation Song (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Morgan, Derek, Tosha, Sakis, Michael, Min, Heather, and Tina) # Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Morgan, Derek, Tosha, Sakis, Michael, Min, Heather, and Tina) # Riding in the Car (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Morgan, Derek, Tosha, Sakis, Michael, Min, Heather, and Tina) # The Wheels on the Bus (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Morgan, Derek, Tosha, Sakis, Michael, Min, Heather, Tina, Other People, the mother, and the father) # The Caboose Rides in the Back (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Morgan, Derek, Tosha, Sakis, Michael, Min, Heather, and Tina) # Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / I'd Love to Sail / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Row, Row, Row Your Boat) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Morgan, Derek, Tosha, Sakis, Michael, Min, Heather, and Tina) # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Morgan, Derek, Tosha, Sakis, Michael, Min, Heather, and Tina) # Riding on a Bike (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Morgan, Derek, Tosha, Sakis, Michael, Min, Heather, and Tina) # Move Your Body! (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Morgan, Derek, Tosha, Sakis, Michael, Min, Heather, and Tina) # A-Hiking We Will Go! (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Morgan, Derek, Tosha, Sakis, Michael, Min, Heather, and Tina) # It's Good to Be Home (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Morgan, Derek, Tosha, Sakis, Michael, Min, Heather, and Tina) # I Love You (Performed by Barney, Morgan, Derek, Tosha, Sakis, Michael, Min, Heather, and Tina) Trivia * * The version of "Riding in the Car" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Are We There Yet?", except Baby Bop and BJ's vocals are added, and kids's vocals are mixed with their Season 2 voices. * The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "The Caboose Rides in the Back" uses the same musical arrangements from "A Wonderful World of Colors & Shapes", except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement, with Season 2 vocals. * The version of "Sailing, Sailing" uses * The version of "I'd Love to Sail" uses * The version of "A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea" uses * The version of "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" uses * The version of "Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Up We Go!", except Baby Bop's vocals are added and kids's vocals are mixed with their Season 2 voices. * The version of "Riding on a Bike" uses * The version of “Move Your Body!” uses * The version of "A-Hiking We Will Go!" uses * The version of "It's Good to Be Home" uses * Season 2's I Love You has the same vocals from "Once Upon a Time", except they are pitched up to +1. * Morgan wore a red t-shirt, a blue plaid jumper, red knee socks, brown shoes and long hair. * Derek wears the same shirt, the same shorts, and the same shoes from "The Exercise Circus!". * Tosha wears the same clothes from "A Very Special Delievery!" and the same hairstyle from "Imagination Island". * Sakis wears a blue t-shirt, beige pants, and white shoes. * Michael wore the same sweater, the same pants, and the same shoes from "Picture This!". * Min wears the same shirt, the same shorts, the same shoes, and the same hairstyle from "Barney Live! in New York City". * Heather wears a white short-sleeved collar shirt, white shorts, white sneakers, and long wavy hair. * Tina wears the same dress and hairstyle from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!", except her yellow cast is removed because her arm is healed. * When the baby girl cries on the city tour bus, during the song, "The Wheels on the Bus", the stock baby crying sound effect from "Sound Ideas" below is used. * Production for this video took place in January 1994. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) *